Ruto
Ruto is a Protagonist In At The Arrow's Edge. Description Back-Story: Born In North Fuuko, Ruto Shibe was Born Into a Family of Fauna/Human People... Until a Sadistic Lovecraftian, Went and Murdered His Whole Village, Enraged by This He Tried to Join the Berin Archery Academy, Where He Was Ultimately Kicked out due to His Fuel for Vengeance, From then On He to "Trying" To Save his People and Went on to Create a New Fighting Style.. It Was Pitiful. * Full Name: Ruto Shibe * Age: 14 (In Pre-Timeskip) 16 (In Post Timeskip) * Aliases: 'The Blue Devil, Deer Boy * '''Size: '''4'7 * '''Weight: '''94lbs * Considered the Runt of His Village * A Mixture of a Deer and Human. Possible Opponents * Hercule Satan * Skrublort McButtmonkey * Don Kanonji '''Weapons and Abilities ' Haikou Fighting Style This Style of Fighting Focuses on Fast Powerful Kicks and Punches And Mostly Agility All Around, Mostly Avoiding Defense over Anything Else.. Which Works Surprisingly Well, He Can Also Manifest His "Chi" Into Projectile and Melee Attacks. * Deer Donkick! * Buck Drop Kick * Fauna Hop * Stag Scissor-Kick * Deer Fauna Punch! Special Moves * Chi Burner * Stag Ram Buster '''Final Moves * Alpha Fauna Kick: Where Ruto Builds up So Much Chi In his Legs He Drop-Kicks it Into a Large Projectile that Is Capable of Destroying a Wall (This However Sends Him Flying Back and Causes Recoil) * Beta Fauna Punch: Ruto Builds Up Massive Chi in his Fist and Charges Towards His Opponent with a Strike to Knock a Fully Grown Man Unconscious (But, He Can't Control his Fist making It Recoil him in the Face) The Ultimate Technique This Ultimate Attack Is.. Running Away and Taunting his Opponent... 'Nuff Said. * Taunting and Running Away * Run like the Wind Bullseye Alter Ego Ruto Takes another Appearance as the Scarfed Crusader of The Night and Castles: The Blue Devil, Where He Tries Acting Heroic, Compassionate and Embarrassing With this He's Surprisingly More Faster and Is Slightly More Powerful than Before, Basically he's the Great Saiyanman of this.. Enhanced Abilities * Enhanced Strength - About Over 100lbs (Struggles to Lift Large Fauna and Human over His Back) * Enhanced Speed - 350mph (Over-All his Best Speed) * Enhanced Durability - (Takes Hits from Most of ATAE Combatants) Feats & Strengths * Took on Multiple Rookie Soldiers and Knights. * Moved Faster than Connor's Arrows. * Defeated a Giant Spider Soldier. * Beat Azathoth (She Threw the Fight In Boredom.. Sad I know) * Fast Enough to Avoid Crossbow Fire at Point-Blank Range. * Legitimately Won 5 War-Tournaments as "The Blue Devil" (Though he Cheated the First Time...) * Looked up Bootsy's Skirt and Lived to Tell the Tale. Faults & Weaknesses * Overall Cocky and Arrogant to the Point of thinking He's the Strongest. * ..Didn't help that "The Blue Devil" Boosts his Ego. * Keeps getting into Scrapes that he Can't win * Ran Faster than Arrows until he Knew Arrows move fast too. * Nearly Gets Killed on Occasion. * Extreme Superiority Complex. * ..And Is an Overall Coward. Mary Sue Test Score: 27 "Ruto is suspiciously similar to you as you'd like to be. He isn't really very cool: he blends into crowds, he hangs out on the fringes at parties, and wearing shades after dark makes him run into things. He may have sometimes thought that he was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. He's got no emotional scars to speak of. And he's gotten no slack from you." "In general, you care deeply about Ruto, but you're smart enough to let him stand on his own, without burdening him with your personal fantasies or propping him up with idealization and over-dramatization. Ruto is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of him." Category:ArachnoGia Category:Original Characters Category:'At the Arrow's Edge' Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants